


[podfic] Moving The Furniture

by copperbadge, reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America Pajamas, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Podfic, team dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Steve thinks about sex a lot, and he'd like to have some, if he could just stop being an idiot around the people he'd like to have it with.





	[podfic] Moving The Furniture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluegeekEM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moving The Furniture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414889) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:**  First Time, Friends With Benefits, Team Dinner, Captain America Pajamas  
 ****

 **Music:**[Alright With Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6D3ICLriBo), as performed by Kris Allen  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:56:55  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Moving%20The%20Furniture_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
